Run Little Rabbit
by ekmr
Summary: Lee is shot and is forced to leave Amanda behind in Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

Lega stuff: I don't own these characters just playing in the Shoot the Moon Productions toy box.

Story takes place after the series ended. Marriage and jobs are both known to everyone.

* * *

Near Yecora, Mexico

"AMANDA!"

Amanda looked at Lee tears streaming down her face "Lee you have to go. Tell them that I love them."

"I can't ..."

"You have to. You're wounded and you have the chip. You have to!"

"I'll find you Amanda wherever you are I'll find you. I love you."

"I know. Love you too."

Francine grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him towards the plane "We need to go NOW!"

As the plane took off Francine looked over at Lee And reached for his hand "We'll get her back Lee."

Lee couldn't look at her "I left my wife trapped in a cave with mercenary gun runners closing in... What do I tell them?"

"She's strong and resourceful I'm putting my faith in Amanda. She's a fighter Lee you know that. She won't give up so you better not either." She couldn't imagine what he would tell his family but she had faith them too.

* * *

Amanda could hear the mercenaries approaching she looked back at her leg that was trapped under a pile of rocks. Closing her eyes praying they wouldn't search the cave. Knowing that they would have seen a man and woman run for the plane she hoped the odds were in her favor. All she could do was wait and pray.

* * *

Community General, DC

Billy charged towards Francine "How is he?"

"I don't know they took him into surgery he passed out soon after the plane took off."

Billy scanned the waiting room and felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach "Where's Amanda?"

"Billy we ... " Francine couldn't get the words out and stared down at the floor.

"Francine?"

"We had to leave her behind." Francine failing to hold back her tears she looked over to her boss. "He promised her he would find her. I told him to have faith in her that she was a fighter but Billy if..." She couldn't finish her thought. She was afraid that if Amanda was lost they would lose Lee too.

Billy fell heavily into the chair behind him "I know Francine but he isn't the same man he was six years ago. He has a family and that's a big incentive to keep fighting."

Francine nodded but stayed silent.

"Were they able to get the chip?" Billy hated asking but that chip could save thousands of lives and if Amanda did die because of this mission he hoped it wouldn't be in vain.

Handing an envelope she had been clutching over to Billy "Yea. He had it under his watch band. The chip was part of the reason Amanda begged him to leave her. She knew how important it was." Closing her eyes "Lee always says she's the bravest woman he knows. Guess I'm going to have to stop rolling my eyes when he says that now."

Billy sighed and stood up "Im going to head to their house Dotty and the boys need to be told and I feel a sudden urge to hold our Goddaughter."

"Give her hug for me too and tell Dotty I can watch Emily so she and the boys can be here. Lee is going to need them."

"Call when you know something." Giving Francine a hug he turned and left.

* * *

Amanda waited for what seemed like hours but no one had entered the cave. Deciding it was probably safe to try and move she struggled to one knee. She tried to pull her other leg free but it was no use. She needed to figure out how to move some of the rocks.

Laying back down she decided her best option was to try and kick at some of the rocks with her free foot and hope she didn't cause more damage. Testing her idea by kicking at a few of the rocks furtherest from her trapped leg she breathed a sigh of relief when no other rocks fell.

Feeling a little braver she worked on wedging her free foot between one of the rocks nearest to her other leg but she couldn't move it. Shifting her position a bit she tried again this time feeling it move a little. She worked at for hours but little by little she could feel it moving more. When she was able to move her other leg a little she tried to pull it free but felt the rocks on top shifting. Stopping and lying back down she tried not to scream out in frustration.

"Lee what should I do?" Talking to Lee when she was scared usually calmed her down and helped to clear her head. She didn't really expect an answer but she suddenly realized she knew what she had to do. "Kick and move fast Amanda."

"OK Amanda this is it count to three and go." When she reached three she kicked the rock with all her might and propelled herself forward as quick as possible pulling her trapped leg with her. Looking back she was amazed at the distance she was able to put between her and the falling rocks. She sat there for a few minutes enjoying her victory before returning to the realities before her.

* * *

"Amanda!"

"Shhhh Lee." Dotty placed her hand on top of her Son-in-laws hand and squeezed it. She had been sitting with him for hours. Francine had taken the boys and Emily home an hour ago and promised to stay with them. She wasn't exactly sure of everything that happened but she knew Lee needed her and Amanda would want her here with him.

Lee slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the woman holding his hand. Before he opened his eyes he willed himself to believe it was Amanda but opening them and seeing Dotty sitting there he broke down. "I failed her. My beautiful Amanda how could I leave you."

Dotty leaned over and took Lee in her arms and let him cry. When he fell silent she looked him "Lee look at me." Lee looked up at her afraid he would see hate in her eyes but all he saw was compassion. "Lee I believe in you and I know you would never cause Amanda harm." "But Dotty I..." "Shhh Lee let me finish. I know how much you love her and the mountains you would move for her but right now she needs you to get better. I know you promised to find her so let's get you better so you can make good on that promise."

Lee nodded and fell back asleep. Dotty reached for the phone and called Billy to let him know that Lee had awoken briefly they hung up with Billy telling her he would be their shortly.

When Billy arrived he looked at Dotty holding Lee's hand and couldn't help but notice how exhausted she looked. "Dotty why don't I get someone to take you home so you can get some rest."

Dotty shook her head and told him she needed to stay.

"I guess stubborn runs in this family." Billy smiled and placed a hand on Dotty's shoulder.

Dotty looked up at Billy and smiled back "It's why Lee fits in so well." They both allowed themselves to laugh a little and then directed their attention back to Lee who was starting to stir.

"Billy?" "Lee how are you feeling?" Billy was concerned about Lee pushing himself to fast he knew it would be impossible to keep Lee in the hospital to long especially with Amanda still out there.

"I'm OK."

"Lee Stetson! You've been shot twice in the leg. You are not OK!" Although Dotty's words sounded a bit harsh she gently brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

Billy looked down at Lee and smiled "Hard to slide something by the West Women Lee."

"Tell me about it." Lee smiled softly at Dotty.

"Lee can you tell me what happened?"

Dotty stood up to leave but Lee held onto her hand "No Dotty stay this part isn't classified and you need to hear it."

Dotty looked over at Billy he nodded his head at her and she sat back down.  
Lee looked up at the ceiling and began. "I was shot as we were leaving the camp but Amanda wouldn't give up she practically dragged me to the pick up point. We ran into the cave to wait for the plane but someone must have known that was our plan." Lee stopped and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Amanda saw the explosives first and pushed me out of the way but she wasn't fast enough to get us both out." He looked at Dotty "I'm so sorry."

Dotty knew the rest Francine had told her what she could earlier. Closing her eyes to stop her tears sometimes she had a hard time picturing the life Amanda led but one thing she did understand was her daughters love for this man. She opened her eyes and leaned over to kiss Lee on the forehead "Get some more rest Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda had checked out her leg it was sore and bruised but didn't appear to be broken and she could walk on it although it hurt. She looked out and noticed the sun was almost set which meant she had been in the cave for almost 24 hours.

Finding one backpack she looked through it to see what supplies she had. One bottle of water, a knife, rope, and three granola bars. No gun though remembering she had handed it to Lee when she was dragging him into the cave. "Well everyone says I'm resourceful guess I'll be putting that to the test."

Amanda was debating whether she should stay in the cave for the night. Feeling it would be easier to travel in the daytime when she could actually see where she was going when she heard the shots ring out. Dropping to the ground and crawling to the mouth of the cave she tried to figure out where the shots were coming from. As the bullets started to whiz over her head the decision of whether to stay or leave was made for her.

Grabbing the backpack Amanda crawled out of the cave and picked up a rock throwing it as hard as she could drawing fire this time she was able to tell where the shot came from and crawled as quietly as she could in the opposite direction. When she felt she was far enough away she stood up and started running. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice yell at her "Run little rabbit run!" followed by a laugh that shook her to her core.

* * *

"Francine?"

Francine looked up and saw Phillip and Jamie standing in front of her. She had been watching Emily and the boys while Dotty stayed at the hospital.

"What's up boys?"

"It's been two days now and well we were just wondering..." Phillip's voice trailed off he wanted to know if anyone was going to go look for his Mom but didn't know how to ask.

Francine looked at the two boys "Let me go put Emily down and then we can talk."

The boys nodded and watched her head up the stairs.

Francine put Emily down for her nap "Well baby girl I think it time to go find your Mommy."

Returning to the den she motioned for the boys to sit "You want to know if anyone is going to go find your Mom, right?"

They both put their heads down both afraid of what she might say next.

"Boys look at me." Waiting for the two boys to look at her she continued "Lee promised to find her and I've never known him to back down on a promise especially where your Mom is concerned."

Jamie looked back at the floor "We're just afraid it will be to late if it's not already."

"I can't tell you a lot but I can tell you that we haven't received any reports of her death or her capture. Your Mom is smart and if there is one person out there who could find a way out it would be her. Now I think it's time I headed to the hospital to see how Lee is doing don't you?"

Phillip and Jamie shyly smiled at Francine "We can watch Emily" Jamie said as they watched Francine leave.

* * *

Amanda looked up to see the sun rising she had been running all night and her injured leg felt like it was on fire. Searching the area for somewhere to rest for a few minutes she saw fallen tree that would at least give her a little cover. Taking out her water bottle and one of the granola bars she sat and leaned against the tree.

Trying to find the silver lining in her situation she took a little comfort that she was at least heading north towards the border. Of course the border was about 500 miles away but she decided not to dwell on that part.

Chewing slowly on her granola bar and taking a few sips of water she listened for any sounds that would tell her if her pursuer was near by. She couldn't hear him but she felt him and she knew she needed to move again but she was having trouble getting her body to cooperate.

Struggling back to her feet and grabbing he backpack she began walking slowly until she heard the same voice yelling to her "I see you little rabbit better start running again." Amanda holding back tears of frustration began to run again feeling like prey being toyed with.

* * *

"Lee we can get a team ready to go in after her but you are in no shape to go." Billy said while watching Lee pace in hospital room.

"I can't stay here any longer Billy. I promised her I'd find her. She needs me Billy!"

Both men turned towards the door as Francine walked in "Well look whose upright!"

"I'm not in the mood Francine. I need to..."

"Find your wife" Francine said cutting Lee off. "I agree so what's the plan?"

Billy stared at Francine in disbelief "Francine he's in no shape to be traipsing through Mexico looking for a needle in a haystack! We'll get a team..."

Francine looked at her boss anger flashing in her eyes "Billy we can send hundreds of people out to find her but you know as well as I do they won't find her but Lee will. I don't understand how they do it but they always manage to find each other. You want Amanda back alive then Lee has to go and you know it!"

Dotty had sat there quietly while the three agents fought she stood up and walked over to Lee placing her hand on his and looked up into his eyes "Can you find my daughter?"

Lee looked at his Mother-in-law and nodded "Francine is right we always seem to be able too. I promised her Dotty... I have to try."

Dotty looked over to where Francine was standing "You'll watch over him won't you?"

"Won't let him out of my sight."

Billy knew he was defeated although to be truthful he knew there was no way to keep Lee from going cleared his throat "Well I guess we better get back to the agency and get this mission started."

Dotty watched the three agents leave "He's coming Amanda. Please hang on."


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda running almost blindly now that the sun set tripped over a large rock stumbled and fell forward rolling down a the mountain side. Trying to grab onto anything that would help stop her rapid descent she managed to wrap her arm around a branch.

Looking down she could make out the faint outline of a ledge closing her eyes and saying a small prayer she let go of the branch and dropped to ledge below. When she felt herself land she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and sighed a breath of relief that she hadn't drop to her death.

Amanda's head turned when she heard his voice again. "Where did you go little rabbit? Best rest up because you know I'll find you in the morning!" His statement was punctuated by the laugh she had heard the night before and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Drawing her legs up and resting her head on her knees she tried to sleep but every noise she heard startled her. She was scared, exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in a lot of pain. "Not sure you're going to make it out of this one Amanda."

* * *

Lee and Francine searched the cave they had left Amanda in while the other team members patrolled the area around the cave searching for clues and keeping their eyes open for the mercenaries.

Lee looking at all the spent shells in and around the mouth of the cave stared upward "I shouldn't have left her."

"Lee she told you to go she knew you needed medical help and she'd never forgive herself if that chip hadn't been delivered. I should have come back though maybe I could have... I don't know."

"No Francine it would have been to dangerous you probably would have been shot." Lee looked over at Francine and let out a small laugh "Who would have thought 6 years ago the two of us would be debating something like this."

"Yea, well you may have fallen in love with her but Amanda's my friend probably my best friend. Guess she kind of sneaks up on you."

They stayed silent for a bit each trying to work out their guilt.

"Lee there's no blood so she's probably OK where would she head?"

"If she could she'd head north towards the border."

"OK let's get up in the choppers and start looking. She's on foot she couldn't have gotten to far."

* * *

Amanda woke up and groaned her whole body ached and even though she had managed to sleep on and off throughout the night she was still exhausted. "Well Amanda it's time for a feast of water and granola. Maybe I can pretend its steak and wine."

Looking over the ledge she decided it was the only way to go. Heading back up meant heading back towards her hunter definitely not the best option. Getting out the rope from her backpack and tying it around a branch she threw the rest of the rope over the side. The rope didn't quite reach the ground the below but it was close and she felt confident that she could make it. She really didn't feel like she had any other options.

Just as she started her descent his face appeared over the ledge. "There you are little rabbit told you I find you."

Amanda looked up at the man who had been chasing her and wondered if this was the way it would end. "No Amanda you're not a quitter!" Watching him lower himself down to the ledge she continued her journey down the cliff urging her banged up body to move faster.

* * *

Francine piloted the helicopter over the area while Lee scanned the ground looking for Amanda. "I know this is going to sound crazy because I have no reason other then a feeling but head towards those cliffs."

"Ha! Lee I know better then to argue with either you or Amanda when one of you has a feeling about the other." Francine smiled over at Lee as she maneuvered the helicopter in the direction Lee had pointed out.

Amanda could hear the helicopter coming but couldn't concentrate on that now she had to focus all of her energy on staying ahead of the man who had been hunting her.

"Oh My God Lee Look!"

Lee looking over to where Francine was pointing saw his wife let go of a rope and fall a few feet to the ground then getting up and running without even looking back. It took him a few seconds to process that someone was chasing her.

"Francine we need to land NOW!"

"I know, I know. I'm looking for a landing spot."

Lee continued to watch in horror as the man raised his rifle and prepared to shoot at his wife.

Amanda stopped running and turned around to face her hunter. Pulling her knife out of her backpack noting the irony that she brought a knife to a gun fight.

"Well little rabbit I see your friends finally found you. To bad it's to late."

Amanda stood there with her knife knowing she had one chance at what she was about to do. Watching him take aim at her head she threw her knife at his chest.

She watched as he dropped his rifle and pulled the knife out his chest looking at it with a disbelieving look on his face. Lunging at Amanda he threw her down to the ground.

"Lee I can set down over there. Hold on."

Francine had barely landed when Lee jumped out of the helicopter and started running towards his wife. "AMANDA!"

Amanda was struggling under the weight of her attacker she felt the knife slicing through her arm and hands as she tried to fight him off. He plunged the knife into her stomach then pulling it out he plunged it into her chest. She felt him pull it out again and she reached for his hands trying her best to push the knife in his direction finally managing to thrust it into his neck she felt him collapse on top of her.

Feeling someone pull her attacker off of her Amanda looked up and saw two beautiful hazel eyes looking at her full of concern. "You found me." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I promised I would." Tears falling down his face wishing that he had found her earlier.

Reading his face Amanda reached her hand up and touched his face "No Lee ... Don't...think...like...that...found...me. I love...you." Her hand went limp and dropped from his face and she passed out.

Francine ran over "I called the other teams..." stopping when she looked at Lee's face and seeing Amanda. "I brought the first aid kit. Is she?"

Taking the kit Lee looked over at Francine "She's alive but we need to get her out of here."

The two of them worked together trying to bandage up Amanda as best of they could. Lee picked her up and headed towards the helicopter "Keep fighting Amanda. I love you."

* * *

Tucson, AZ

Amanda awoke and saw Lee's head resting on her bed holding her hand she tried to squeeze his hand but didn't have the strength. Feeling Amanda's eyes on him he shifted in his chair and looked at her "Hi beautiful"

Kissing her hand he stood up "Let me go get your doctor." Amanda just followed him with her eyes and slightly nodded her head.

Lee returned with the doctor and Francine a few minutes later "Amanda this is Dr. Ryan."

"You gave quite the scare Mrs. Stetson but it looks like your husband and Ms. Desmond were right you're not a quitter."

Amanda looked at her husband and shyly smiled.

Lee smiled back "I know, I know but you didn't and my life wouldn't have been the same if you had.

Dr. Ryan with a slightly confused look on his face "Did I miss something?"

Francine laughed "Don't worry doctor they seem to have a way of reading each others minds. Sometimes they seem to have whole conversations without uttering a word."

Dr. Ryan smiled and then looked at Amanda "Well Mrs. Stetson I need you to try and say something out loud for me."

"Tired" Amanda managed to whisper.

"Very good Mrs. Stetson. I'll leave and let you get some rest. I'll be back later."

* * *

Maplewood Dr. 4 weeks later.

Amanda lay on the couch snuggling with Emily waiting for Lee and the boys to return from picking up a movie and pizza "What do you think Emily? Maybe they'll Bring home a comedy." Emily looked at her yawned and shook her head a little before closing her eyes. "Yea, I know to much to hope for."

"What are you two talking about?" Lee asked smiling down at his two favorite girls.

"Men and movie choices."

"Oh? Well the boys wanted Crocodile Dundee II" Laughing when he heard Amanda groan "But I managed to talk them into Big." Leaning over to kiss her "Have I told you how much I love you lately."

"I never get tired of hearing it and I love you too."

Phillip and Jamie both let out groans.

Dotty looked at her two grandsons "What's the matter boys?"

Phillip sighed "Oh, nothing its just do they have to be so mushy all the time?"

"Yea, it's not like they don't see each other all day." Jamie added.

Dotty just smiled "Come on boys lets go make the popcorn and give them a few more minutes." Dotty looked up "Thank you for helping them find each other."

The End


End file.
